


Between You and Him, the Choice is Obvious

by KoryMisun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Too Hard on Jerry, Jealous Jerry, Leather Morty, M/M, Rick Rock, Secret Relationship, Smug Rick, The Flesh Curtains, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryMisun/pseuds/KoryMisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry has multiple reasons to be jealous of Rick. Rick's cooler, smarter... hotter, definitely hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Him, the Choice is Obvious

Morty didn't even look down apologetically when Jerry caught him and Rick coming into the house at two am on a Thursday. The teen wasn't sorry for breaking curfew or smelling like smoke. He didn't even divulge where he and Rick had been all night.

"I'm getting A's and B's Dad, relaaax," Morty said, drawing out each word and waving his hand in front of his father like he was an annoying insect. "Why don't you worry about your relationship with Mom, okay? G'night, Rick."

"Night, Mort."

\-- Living Room, 2:30 am

"His attitude problem is completely your fault," Jerry growled when his son's door closed, unable to be threatening to a man who had killed thousands of living beings throughout his lifetime.

"You're just mad your teenage kid called you out on your spousal inadequacies," Rick said, looking un-amused and not nearly drunk enough to listen to Jerry's bitching. "And that he likes me more than you."

"That's not true!" Jerry argued childishly, becoming more pissed because Rick was mumbling sarcastically under his breath. "I'm his friend as much as you are--"

"Not what he told me on our last drive," Rick countered, licking a stray drop from the short neck of his flask.

"You're my father-in-law Rick, but I swear to god I'll have no problem kicking your ass right now!"

Rick's eyes widened in mild surprise, and an evil smirk formed across his face. "Jerry, ohoho Jerry... I've been waiting a year for you to say that."

\-- Kitchen, 7:25 am

"And then he told me if I spent anymore time with Morty that he-he'd kick my butt. I-I don't understand, sweetie. It's been a bumpy road since I moved in, but I thought we were, ya know, connecting. I guess Jerry's never gonna like me."

Beth wrapped her arms around her father, already thinking of words she wanted to say to Jerry. "Dad, that's awful! Thank you for coming to me about this. Would you mind taking the kids for the afternoon? I need to have a talk with my husband."

Rick bit his lip. "I-I don't know, Beth. You sure that's okay? I wanna be here in case he tries to hurt you or so-something." Beth giggled into his shoulder and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Dad. Worry about him."

"That's my girl," the genius thought, patting himself on the back for a job well done.

\-- Driveway, 8:00 am

Morty and Summer climbed into Rick's ship, one look between them said their parents would probably be fighting all afternoon. "Nice one, Rick."

"Ehh, they'll be fine. I'm fuckin' sick and tired of your sperm donor getting in my face. Not my fault he's a jealous douche canoe."

"Jealous? Did Mom get another hot coworker or something?" Summer guessed, attention split between texting on her phone and the conversation at hand.

"Nope," Rick grinned, burping, "Your dad is insanely jealous, because Morty loves me more." He cast his eyes at the rear view mirror, watching Morty's face turn red. "Isn't that just, just nuts, Mort?"

"Y-Yeah, nuts." Morty wrapped his worn leather jacket closer around him, too flustered to talk with Rick leering like he was.

"Where did you even get this old thing? It smells like cigarettes and wet dirt, among other things," Summer asked after Morty had been playing with the silver zip tab for a minute.

"The bass player from my favorite band always wore this. I-If I ever discover it's missing, Summer..."

"Whatever, I wouldn't touch something you probably jerk off in anyway." Summer put in her earbuds and tuned him out, completely missing the knowing way Rick and Morty were looking at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I copied this from a notebook that I never thought anyone would see, so if it feels completely different from my other works that's why. I wish I didn't have a disconnect between mediums in terms of quality.


End file.
